Engines in automotive vehicles generate considerable heat when operated, which needs to be dissipated from the engine compartment to maintain optimal performance and operating regime with respect to temperature. Traditionally, this problem was solved by providing large openings in the chassis, but this has the disadvantages of deteriorating aerodynamic properties of the vehicle as well as exposing the engine compartment to external debris and moisture. Instead, smaller openings are provided e.g. in the wheel houses of the vehicle to evacuate hot air from the engine compartment. However, when driving in wet conditions or through water, mud and water will splash in through the openings. In order to counteract this effect, blocking splash screens are introduced, but this leads to a considerable reduction of airflow, which in turn decreases heat dissipation from the engine compartment.
GB 2510898 discloses an arrangement provided with apertures in a stepped ladder configuration to permit airflow through the arrangement between an engine compartment and the wheel cavity.
WO 2013/016867 discloses a protective cover for a vehicle comprising channels for fluid communication between first and second openings offset with respect to each other to enable heat dissipation from an engine.
However, none of the cited prior art documents provide an optimal balance between airflow and splash protection. Thus, there is a need to develop improved solutions for allowing airflow out from the engine compartment whilst preventing ingress of water and moisture contamination.